Kleine Prinz
by Little-Katsu
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL. À la suite de la proposition de madame Emma, Matthias décidé de commencer à écrire des lettres à ses idoles, aux membres du groupe de Tokio Hotel. Aucun réel espoir d'une réponse. Mais une correspondance qui débute.
1. Lettre 1 : Petit bonjour

**Juste un petit détail avant de partir. Je m'excuse pour les personnes qui préfèrent des chapitres longs, mais pour le bien de ma fic et de comment je voulais la faire, les chapitres risques d'être courts.**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic avec des chapitres aussi courts, alors, bon voilà, c'est pas comme si je voulais pas me forcer. **

**Au moins, vous aurez sûrement les chapitres plus rapidement. M'enfin! Voilà. '**

**Bonne lecture****! (--)**

**25 Mai 2007**

_Le petit garçon était assis sur son lit, un tas d'oreillers collés dans son dos et sa fine couverture de remontée jusqu'à son bassin. Il avait son regard plongé dans le ciel qui s'étendait par l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Le soleil se couchait paresseusement en laissant une traînée dorée derrière lui._

_Il resta un moment comme ça à contempler le ciel. Puis, il détourna les yeux et les posa sur la petite tablette d'écriture qui était devant lui. Il attrapa entre ses petits doigts le crayon à bille gris, rouge et noir que sa mère lui avait offert. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts avant que l'arrêter, tandis que son regard se fixait sur ce qui était écrit sur son extrémité._

_Il eut un petit sourire. Puis, de son autre main, il baissa encore un peu plus le volume de la télévision. Son regard resta cependant accroché sur l'écran avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Il baissa de nouveau la tête vers sa feuille vierge, posa sa télécommande à côté et commença à déverser l'encre de son stylo sur la feuille : _

**« Bonjour, les messieurs de la télé,**

**Moi, je m'appelle Matthias, mais maman m'appelle kleine prinz. Elle dit qu'elle trouve ça beau... Mais je préfère Matt. Ça fait moins fils à sa maman. Pas que j'aime pas ma maman. Non, mais j'aimerais tout de même être un homme fort pour protéger ma maman. **

**Alors vous m'appelez comme vous voulez hein! Enfin... si vous allez vraiment répondre. Je sais bien que je suis pas le seul à vous écrire, mais je crois que je peux oser espérer.**

**Hum... Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Faut dire que c'est la première fois que j'écris une lettre. C'est madame Emma qui m'a conseillé de le faire. Elle voyait bien que j'écoutais souvent votre musique dans le Ipod que papa m'a offert pour Noël dernier, que je lisais les revues que ma maman m'apportait et que je regardais les émissions où vous passiez. Alors elle a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.**

**Si seulement j'avais quelque chose de bien à dire. Hum...**

**Ah! Je voulais vous dire, vous êtes vraiment supers. J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. Maman m'a expliqué les chansons que je comprenais pas et c'est joli. J'aurais bien voulu jouer d'un instrument, mais je peux pas. Je pense pas non plus pouvoir chanter. Je crois pas que ça serait très beau.**

**Alors continuez, hein!**

**Bisous et câlins tout doux!**

**_Matt_**** »**

« Tu as terminé, mein kleine prinz? »

_Le petit garçon releva brusquement la tête en couvrant sa feuille de ses petits bras, mais remarquant que ce n'était que sa mère, il se redressa. Il arracha doucement la feuille, veillant à ne pas la déchirer. Puis, la tendit à la jeune femme qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, debout proche de son lit, et hocha doucement la tête._

« Oui. »

_La jeune femme se pencha légèrement vers le garçon, enleva de son front ses fins cheveux blonds platine et l'embrassa doucement. Sous le baiser, Matthias ferma les yeux, tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva finalement et lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'en aller après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, la lettre en main pour aller poster cette dernière comme son fils le lui avait demandé._


	2. Lettre 2 : Une parmi tant d'autres

**27 Mai 2008**

_La sonnette de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient dans le centre-ville de Berlin se fit entendre dans toute la maison et s'en suivit de plusieurs sont lourds. En effet, Bill et Tom se bataillaient dans l'escalier pour pouvoir le descendre et atteindre la porte en premier. Ils n'attendaient personne en particulier. Rien n'aurait dû réellement pressé, mais l'ennui les gardant prisonnier depuis un bon moment, ils s'étaient donné le défi d'être le premier à descendre une fois que quelqu'un serait à la porte. _

_Ils avaient donc surveillés par la fenêtre de la chambre du chanteur la venue d'une personne quelconque. S'étant mis à parler de tout et de rien pour passer le temps étant donné que ladite personne qu'ils attendaient sans vraiment attendre ne semblait pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez, ils n'avaient réalisé que David était devant l'appartement que lorsque la sonnette s'était fait entendre._

_S'étant éclatés tout les deux la figure dans les escaliers et Tom en ayant profité pour écraser celle de son très cher frère contre le plancher, il ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'appartement, essoufflé et son chandail révélant une bonne partie de son épaule gauche._

« Mouwahaha! Je suis le meilleur! »

« Bonjour, Tom, _salua tranquillement le manager_. »

« Ah! Oui, salut. »

_Tom esquissa un petit sourire embarrassé, tandis que Bill venait le rejoindre en replaçant ses cheveux qui avaient subit l'affreux assaut de son frère. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et remarqua que c'était David, le brun souri de pleines dents. Puis, une fois qu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur, il servit une claque en arrière de la tête à son jumeau._

« Quel beau vent t'amènes? _rigola le brun à l'adresse du manager_. »

« Courier. »

_Les deux homologues posèrent leur regard sur la boite que tenait le manager entre ses mains, puis sur les quatre autres qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. Les gros yeux ne tardèrent pas à se faire chez yeux, dévisageant les boites._

« Mein gott! _s'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux d'un même voix avant de poursuivre dans un synchronisme digne de jumeaux._ Georg, Gustav, courrier! »

_Les deux principaux concernés descendirent à leur tour de leur chambre, mais, eux, avec un peu plus de douceur et sans que l'un d'eux ne se retrouve à faire une rencontre un peu trop rapprochée avec le sol. Ils sourirent en voyant à leur tour leur manager qui venait tout juste d'entrer tout de suite suivit des jumeaux qui avaient chacun une caisse dans les bras._

« Bonjour, David, _salua Gustav_. »

« Salut! _fit simplement le bassiste_. »

« Allez prendre chacun une boite. On va pas porter tout, tout seul, _râla Bill alors qu'il posait la boite qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table basse du salon_. »

_Gustav roula des yeux et Georg laissa un grognement s'échapper de ses lèvres, tout deux peu satisfait du fait que le jeune chanteur leur donnait des ordres. Ils ne se plaignirent cependant pas et allèrent chercher les deux dernières boites qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée. Ils les amenèrent à leur tour sur la table basse_.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser à votre courrier du cœur, les gars, _leur annonça David en leur adressant un petit sourire complice_. J'ai du travail à faire. »

_Laissant les boites de côtés, les quatre jeunes rockstars allèrent chacun leur tour faire une simple accolade à leur manager qui la leur rendit. Ils le reconduirent ensuite à la porte par laquelle l'homme sorti, les laissant maintenant seul à leur petite tâche à laquelle ils se plaisaient toujours à s'adonner._

**-°-**

_Plusieurs heures étaient passées et ils lisaient et rédigeaient toujours les réponses aux lettres qu'ils lisaient. Georg était assis sur un fauteuil proche de la télévision, Gustav dans un autre qui se trouvait plus proche de la table basse, Tom lui était couché de tout son long sur le divan et finalement Bill avait prit la peine de s'asseoir à l'une des chaises de la table de la cuisine qui était communicative avec le salon._

_Bill finit par mettre la main sur une petite lettre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de remarquer une écriture quelque peu enfantine, bien que tout de même très propre pour un enfant d'une dizaine d'année. Remarquant qu'elle ne s'adressait pas uniquement à lui, il appela les autres qui vinrent lire la lettre avant qu'ils ne se décident à répondre, Bill rédigeant ce qu'ils s'entendaient pour écrire._

**« Salut Matt (tu es bien assez grand pour avoir un surnom de grand, non?)! **

**On a beau recevoir beaucoup de lettres de diverses personnes, on prend bien le temps de répondre quand on en a le temps. Et t'es chanceux, on a justement quelques minutes à t'accorder. Juste pour toi.**

**Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur les commentaires que tu as donnés. Les petits commentaires de ce genre, ça nous encourage vraiment à continuer.**

**Si tu aimerais vraiment jouer d'un instrument ou chanter, essaie. Les personnes ont tendances à être un peu trop critique envers eux. On le sait très bien. Même si on est célèbres, ça ne nous empêche pas de douter parfois.**

**Alors si tu aimerais ça. Tente ta chance. Tu n'as rien à perdre, tout à gagner. Et si ça te passionne, continue. Même si tu crois que tu n'es pas bon, continue sur ta passion. C'est ça l'important. Ce n'est pas si c'est bon ou non, c'est juste si tu y prends du plaisir que tu peux réellement en tirer une certaine satisfaction.**

**Bisous**

**_Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav_**** »**

_Bill sourit et allait finir par mettre la lettre dans une enveloppe, lorsque Tom la lui arracha des mains ainsi que du crayon. Il alla s'appuyer sur le comptoir de la cuisine et rajouta à la toute fin :_

**« Mais prend la guitare. C'est tellement mieux! »**

_Il signa sa remarque d'un petit bonhomme sourire. Puis, il mit la lettre dans l'enveloppe sans laisser le temps à son frère de lire ce qu'il venait de marquer. Celui-ci lui courut après dans tout l'appartement pour pouvoir le savoir, mais rien n'y fait. Ce ne serait que quelques mots qui allaient rester entre lui et le prénommé Matthias._


	3. Lettre 3 : Réponse innatendue

**28 Mai 2008**

_Matthias était calmement assis sur l'un de ses poufs, dans sa chambre, penché sur la petite table basse sur laquelle jonchait des crayons de couleur ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine de feuille papier pour la moitié qui étaient coloriées. _

_Le logo de Tokio Hotel. Voilà ce qu'il était en train de dessiner tant bien mal dans un petit soleil de la même couleur, noir, entouré d'une aura rouge. Juste à côté de lui se trouvait aussi une petite pile de dessins qu'il avait considéré comme bien : un de chaque membre du groupe et d'autres qui n'avaient totalement aucun rapport avec Tokio Hotel._

« Mein kleine prinz, tu as une lettre. »

_Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'enfant alors qu'il laissait tomber son crayon contre le sol et abandonnait sa feuille. Il se releva prestement et accouru à la porte de sa chambre au moment où sa mère entrait dans la pièce._

« Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit, mein kleine prinz_, le sermonna la jeune femme_. »

_Matthias ronchonna un moment, mais obtempéra tout de même et alla grimper dans son lit. Il ramena la planche qui était rattachée à son lit vers lui et attendit patiemment que sa mère pose la lettre sur ladite planche. Puis, il leva son regard vers sa mère de petites étoiles brillant dans son regard._

_Elle sourit avant de poser la lettre tant désirée. Matthias ne fit aucune manière et s'empara d'elle, ouvrant en déchirant l'enveloppe, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle avait été préalablement ouverte par sa mère pour lui éviter cette tâche. La femme en question ne put que s'amuser devant l'enthousiasme de son fils et posa sur elle un regard attendri._

_C'est avec le même empressement qu'il parcouru de ses yeux bleus cristallins sur la feuille. Il dû cependant freiner son ardeur pour relire la lettre, ne l'ayant pas totalement comprit à la première lecture._

_Il posa ensuite tranquillement la feuille sur sa planche. Il réfléchit un instant. Puis, attrapa la tablette d'écriture et le crayon qui étaient posés sur son lit et qu'il avait utilisé pour sa dernière lettre. Sortant sa petite langue par réflexe et sans s'en apercevoir, il se lança dans l'écriture de sa réponse._

**« Cher messieurs de Tokio Hotel (Je peux vous appeler comme ça maintenant? Vu qu'on se connaît un peu...),**

**C'est gentil d'avoir répondu à ma lettre. Et surtout d'avoir prit le temps de la lire. Je pensais pas que vous allez la lire. Il faut dire que vous êtes sûrement très occupé! Pour le nombre de fois que je peux vous voir à la télévision ou dans les revues, ça doit vous prendre du temps, non?**

**Je crois que je vais peut-être essayer... Pour la musique je parle! Peut-être que j'arriverais à jouer une de vos chansons si je travaille très fort. Ça serait génial, mais j'aurai certainement beaucoup de travail à faire.**

**Mais, je crois pas que c'est ma passion. Ça serait bien, oui, mais je m'en passionne pas. Enfin, peut-être pas au point de devenir un musicien ou un chanteur.**

**Moi, je préfère le dessin. Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment du talent, mais j'adore ça. Je sais qu'il y en a qui disent que c'est pas vraiment une passion, mais que tous les garçons de neuf ans, mais c'est pas vrai, parce que les garçons de mon âge, eux, ils aiment jouer aux bonhommes et à ces trucs-là. Pas moi.**

**Si vous avez encore une ou deux minutes, peut-être que vous pourriez me dire comment vous les trouvez? Mais c'est pas obligé, hein. Si vous avez pas le temps, c'est pas grave. Je continuerai à dessiner encore.**

**Gros bisous et câlins**

**_Matt_**

**P.S. : Je vais essayer de convaincre maman pour la guitare alors. »**

_Matthias relu quelques fois encore sa lettre pour être certain d'y avoir mit tout ce qu'il voulait et d'avoir bien écrit et ce, de façon poliment. Après tout, il s'adressait tout de même au groupe duquel il était fan. Non, il n'aimait pas le mot « fan ». Ça faisait trop obsédé. En fait, il préférait juste dire qu'il les aimait beaucoup._

_Une fois satisfait du résultat, il sauta du lit, mais s'arrêta dès que ses pieds touchèrent par terre. Il tourna la tête et posa son regard sur sa mère qui ne voulait pas qu'il s'exciter trop dans sa chambre si il ne voulait pas se blesser. Pourtant, celle-ci ne le regardait pas. Son regard était rivé vers l'extérieur, par la fenêtre. Il en profita donc pour attraper les dessins qu'il avait fait, les considéra du regard pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient à la hauteur et les glissa finalement dans l'enveloppe avec sa lettre._

« Maman! _appela le garçon._ »

_Elle dévia son regard de la fenêtre, sursautant légèrement. Son sourire tendre reprit cependant sa place lorsqu'elle regarda Matthias qui s'était dressé sur la pointe de ses pieds, devant elle, en lui mettant sous le nez la lettre qu'il venait de faire, tout souriant._

« Je t'avais dit de rester un peu tranquille, _le reprit doucement la jeune femme_. »

_Il afficha une petite moue boudeuse, se rendant tout piteux. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin de ce genre de petits trucs avec sa mère. Elle lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux en le faisant rigoler. Puis, elle prit la lettre avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard attentif de Matthias qui s'assurait qu'elle allait bien la poster._


	4. Lettre 4 : Surprise

**31 Mai 2008**

_David avait ramené une fois de plus des lettres qui venaient de la part de leurs fans et là, Bill s'était isolé dans sa chambre pour pouvoir écrire tranquillement, Tom ne cessant de le déranger et de regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il écrivait. À croire qu'il n'avait pas d'inspiration en ce moment et qu'il sentait le besoin de copier sur son jumeau._

_C'est en compagnie du batteur et du bassiste que Tom débarqua dans la chambre de son frère en brandissant une petite lettre qu'il tenait dans une main. Bill soupira bruyamment avant de poser d'autres feuilles vierges sur ses lettres et se retourna vers les parasites. Enfin, le parasite, Gustav et Georg, eux, ne dérangeaient pas tant que ça._

« Bill, c'est le même petit garçon qui nous as écrit l'autre fois. »

« Pour vrai? _fit le chanteur, maintenant de bonne humeur_. »

_Il sortit la lettre du tiroir de son meuble et la posa à côté de celle qu'il avait entre les doigts. Oui, il l'avait gardée. C'est vrai qu'il recevait certainement des dizaines de milles de lettres, mais, au final, elles se ressemblaient toutes. Ou pratiquement. La grande majorité ou même la quasi totalité des lettres était écrites par des jeunes filles qui disaient qu'elles les aimaient, qu'ils étaient leur groupe préféré, qu'ils devaient continuer ce qu'ils faisaient._

_Mais elle, celle de Matthias, était différente. Elle détonnait avec toutes ces lettres si semblables. Elle était toute simple. Oui, il avait dit qu'il les aimait, mais il avait aussi partagé une petite partie de lui. Il ne les avait pas mis sur un piédestal en faisant comme si c'était des dieux. Il leur avait simplement parlé comme si ils étaient des amis._

_Bill relu la première lettre que le garçon leur avait envoyé et remarqua que c'était réellement le même garçon. La même écriture, le même papier, la même encre, le même nom et la même proximité et simplicité. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage, mais qui laissa bien vite un air bougon en lisant la dernière phrase :_

**« P.S. : Je vais essayer de convaincre maman pour la guitare alors. »**

« Tom, franchement! Qu'est-ce que t'as écrit? »

_Le principal concerné, comprenant tout de suite ce que son jumeau voulait dire, éclata de rire, mais dû s'enfuir en courant lorsque le brun attrapa l'un de ses oreillers pour menacer de le lui lancer en pleine figure. Tom ne se fit pas prier pour se sauver de la chambre de son frère, tandis que ledit frère s'élança à sa poursuite pour lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait écrit._

_Pendant que les jumeaux s'amusaient à cache-cache dans l'appartement avec des oreillers et des coussins, Gustav et Georg s'entre-regardèrent. Ils ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot, mais d'un commun accord visuel, ils allèrent vers le bureau de leur cadet pour s'affairer à répondre à Matthias, Gustav prenant le crayon, tandis que Georg regardait par-dessus son épaule._

**« Salut Matt! (Tu peux nous appeler comme tu veux)**

**À vrai dire, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu réécrives vu que personne ne l'a vraiment fait jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça nous fait tout de même très plaisir! C'est toujours un grand plaisir de voir ce que tu écris. Tu as une très belle écriture pour ton âge. Mais... heu, ce n'est pas ça qui est important.**

**Je (Gustav) t'aurais bien conseillé pour prendre une guitare vu que c'est ça que tu veux faire il semble, mais je ne suis pas un pro dans la matière. Il faudrait bien que Tom revienne vivant de sa bataille avec Bill...**

**On a bien regardé tes dessins et ils sont super beaux! Vraiment. On ne dit pas ça pour te flatter, c'est vrai. Tu devrais continuer. Je suis (et Georg aussi vu qu'il est pas parti se battre avec les jumeaux) très impressionné. On croit bien que tu pourrais faire carrière là-dedans comme nous on a fait carrière avec notre musique. **

**En tout cas, je suis certain que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Vivre de sa passion, c'est vraiment génial. Il y a plein de personnes qui prennent un travail qui ne leur plait pas nécessairement, mais qui rapporte de l'argent, mais ça ne pourra jamais rapporter quelque chose d'aussi fantastique que sa passion. **

**Quoique tu fasses, fait-le en pensant à ce que tu aimes et pas ce qui rapporte de l'argent sinon tu ne pourras pas être réellement heureux.**

**N'oublie pas ça.**

**Bisous**

**_Gustav, Georg et les jumeaux si ils sont toujours en vie..._ »**

_Gustav leva son visage vers le bassiste pour voir si ce dernier approuvait. Puis, après que celui-ci eut opiné, le batteur mit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et sorti prudemment de la chambre dans l'espoir de se rendre à la porte pour poster la lettre sans se faire abattre par un ovni, un oreiller volant non identifié._


	5. Lettre 5 : Petite nouvelle

**3 Juin 2008**

_Matthias ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité. Il l'avait enfin. Il l'avait attendue longtemps et avait dû harceler sa mère pour pouvoir en avoir une et voilà qu'il l'avait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire béa, alors qu'il sautait devant son lit, l'instrument posé dessus._

« Maman! Vite, l'appareil photo! »

« Oui, oui. J'arrive. Elle ne va pas se sauver en courant. »

« On sais jamais, _fit Matthias en faisant la moue._ »

_La jeune femme arriva dans la pièce avec l'appareil photo que son fils réclamait tant. Elle allait prendre la photo lorsque le garçon agita ses bras devant elle, lui indiquant qu'il voulait le faire seul. Il était assez grand pour ça, non?_

_Elle céda face à la petite binette du petit blond et lui tendit l'appareil non sans lui avoir averti qu'il devait faire attention et lui avoir indiqué où il devait peser pour prendre une photo correctement. Matthias ne l'écouta cependant pas vraiment et hocha distraitement la tête en faisant mine d'écouter, bien qu'il se préparait déjà à prendre la photo._

_Une belle Gibson blanche en son centre et se dégradant dans un bleu de la même couleur que les yeux du garçon à qui elle appartenait. On pouvait même en avoir peur de la salir, mais c'était bien ça le problème des choses neuves. On avait toujours peur de les salir ou de les briser._

_Matthias souri à pleines dents, tandis que la photo sortait lentement du vieil appareil photo pour glisser dans sa main tendue. Puis, il se dépêcha de grimper sur son lit, juste à côté de sa guitare qu'il observait avec toujours autant d'émerveillement. Il attrapa rapidement son carnet et commença à répondre à la réponse qu'il avait reçut et lu juste avant que sa mère ne débarque avec la guitare._

**« Bonjour Georg, Tom, Gustav et Bill (C'est un peu long à écrire... Il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose de plus court pour la prochaine fois, je crois.)**

**J'ai ma guitare! J'ai dû insisté longtemps, parce que ma maman voulait pas que j'en ai une. Elle disait que ça ne serait pas nécessaire vu que je ne me passionnais pas pour ça. Elle préfère que je lise. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle veut pas que je la dérange avec la musique.**

**Mais elle a finit par céder et je l'ai maintenant. À présent, il me reste plus qu'à savoir en jouer. C'est sûrement la chose la plus difficile, mais j'aimerais bien au moins pouvoir faire quelques chansons, même si ça me prend très très très très longtemps. Même une, ça serait super, en fait.**

**Elle m'a aussi prit des livres pour apprendre la musique et a engagé un professeur. Je l'ai pas encore rencontré, mais ça me stresse un peu. J'en ai jamais fait et j'ai un peu peur qu'il me trouve pas bon...**

**Au fait, merci d'avoir aimé mes dessins. Je sais que c'est stupide de dire merci pour ça, mais je le fais pareil. Par contre, je sais pas si je pourrai faire carrière là-dedans. Je crois pas que maman le voudrait vraiment. Mais bon, on verra bien. Advienne que pourra (Je comprend pas encore pourquoi on dit cette expression, mais maman m'a dit que c'était quand on acceptait ce qui va arriver. C'est celle que je préfère, je crois.).**

**C'est quoi qu'ils ont? Bill et Tom, je veux dire. Ils vont bien hein?**

**Bisous et immenses câlins**

**_Matt_**

**P.S. : J'ai mit une photo de ma guitare dans l'enveloppe. Elle est jolie, non? Maman, elle a dit qu'elle allait bien avec mes yeux vu qu'ils ont la même couleur. »**

_Il sourit, toujours aussi content, et glissa la photo en question dans l'enveloppe avec la lettre. Il débarqua ensuite de son lit et alla vers sa mère. Il lui agita l'objet sous les yeux amusés de la jeune femme qui prit la lettre. Matthias, une fois débarrassé de son objet, sauta littéralement aux bras de sa mère en entourant de ses petits bras son cou._

« Je t'aime, maman. »

« Moi aussi, mein kleine prinz_, sourit-elle en rendant l'étreinte au jeune garçon_. Moi aussi. »


	6. Lettre 6 : Félicitations & encouragement

**5 Juin 2008**

_La journée était enfin en train de se terminer, de tirer à sa fin. Ils prirent cependant encore quelques photos pour leur photoshoot de la journée. Puis, le photographe les libéra, satisfait des résultats, bien que cela lui avait prit quelques heures avant d'arriver à ce résultat. C'est sans se le faire dire deux fois que le quatuor alla se faire démaquiller et se changer._

_Suite à cela, ils ne prirent trop de temps avant de filer dans le van qui les reconduit directement à leur appartement. Ils avaient finit pour la journée, plus rien d'autre au programme que relaxer devant un bon film. C'était une chance qu'ils n'avaient pas dû partir trop loin pour tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils n'étaient qu'à une trentaine de minutes en automobile de leur appartement._

_C'est une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, faute de petits embouteillages, qu'ils furent débarqués devant leur appartement. Le guitariste et le bassiste sortirent tout deux du van en s'étirant, fatigués de la petite balade en voiture, tandis que Gustav allait tranquillement prendre leur courrier dans leur casier et que Bill se dirigeait déjà vers la porte tout de suite suivit de Georg et de Tom._

_Les trois garçons s'écrasèrent sur les fauteuils du salon au moment même où le batteur faisait son entrée. Ils ne levèrent pas la tête pour le regarder. Bill avait les yeux fermés, la tête jetée contre le dossier et se massait les tempes du bout de ses doigts manucurés. Les deux autres, eux, tentaient de trouver quelque chose de bon à la télévision._

« Une nouvelle lettre, _annonça Gustav en agitant une enveloppe dans les airs_. »

« Hein? _fit simplement Tom en détournant ses yeux de la télévision_. »

_Trois paires de yeux se tournèrent vers le batteur qui vint finalement s'installer entre Georg et Tom, se faisant une petite place. Bill se leva alors de son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de Tom, délogeant le bras de ce dernier. S'étirant le cou, il tenta de voir la lettre que Gustav était en train d'ouvrir. Son visage s'illumina en reconnaissant l'écriture d'un certain petit garçon._

« Matt! »

_L'intérêt du bassiste et du guitariste fut tout de suite attiré et, à leur tour, ils lurent la lettre du jeune garçon avec qui ils correspondaient. La pièce était plongée dans un silence complet où chacun s'adonnait à la lecture de la réponse de Matthias._

« Vous avez quand même pas raconté qu'on se battait? _s'indigna Bill lorsqu'il eut terminé de lire_. »

« Qu'est-ce que je pouvais écrire d'autre? _se contenta de répondre Gustav en haussant les épaules_. »

_Bill se renfrogna un peu et détourna la tête en croisant les bras sur son torse, faisant mine de bouder comme l'aurait fait un petit enfant. Le batteur roula des yeux en poussant un petit soupir de découragement. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être enfantin quand il le voulait._

« Bon, et bien, je crois que c'est Tom qui est le mieux placé pour répondre, cette fois, _fit Gustav pour changer de sujet_. »

_Tom acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête. Puis, il attrapa feuille et crayon pour commencer l'écriture de la réponse qu'ils allaient donner à leur correspondant. Il réfléchis un instant tout en mâchouillant le bout du crayon et se lança ensuite._

**« Salut Matt!**

**T'inquiète, on est pas mort. (Là c'est Tom qui écrit). C'était juste une petite bagarre entre jumeaux. C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, alors t'en fait pas. Et puis, ça aurait bien été dommage qu'on s'entretue en laissant un si gentil petit fan comme toi derrière.**

**Pour ta guitare, je l'ai vu et elle est super belle. Pour quelqu'un qui pouvait pas avoir de guitare, tu t'en est dégotté une bien belle. Faudra lui rendre honneur. Je suis certain que tu vas en être à la hauteur. Avec un peu de volonté et de persévérance, tu vas pouvoir faire de belles chansons. J'en suis sûr.**

**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour ton professeur. Il est là pour te montrer comment faire. C'est normal que tu ne saches pas exactement quoi faire. Tu vas apprendre et ton professeur ne pourra qu'être fier de toi. Et tu le seras certainement toi aussi.**

**Au pire, si il est pas content, c'est son problème. T'auras qu'à le renvoyer. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas apprécier le talent des autres.**

**En tout cas, te ne contente pas non plus juste des cahiers. Tu essaieras aussi de faire un peu d'impro. Ça pourrait bien pratiquer ton oreille musicale et ça pourrait te permettre d'être capable de faire des chansons, toi aussi. **

**Tu me donneras des nouvelles de tes progrès, hein?**

**Bisous**

**_Tom, Gustav, Georg et Bill_ »**

_Le guitariste eut un large sourire et tendit la feuille devant lui. Les trois autres garçons prirent tout de même la peine de faire leur petite lecture de la lettre pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas écrit une connerie. Ce qui serait très bien son genre. Mais il n'y avait rien qui lui aurait mérité une claque en arrière de la tête._


	7. Lettre 7 : Premier morceau

**8 Juin 2008**

_Ses petits doigts étaient en train de courir sur les cordes en retirant une mélodie très simple qu'il avait apprise lorsque sa mère entra dans sa chambre. Matt leva alors les yeux vers sa mère, lâchant sa guitare qu'il posa sur son lit. Il se leva de celui-ci en glissant et courut jusqu'à sa mère avant de se jeter contre elle, la serrant contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans le tissu doux de sa robe._

« Je t'aime, maman. »

_La femme eut un petit sourire en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis, elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon laissa un petit rire lui échapper tandis qu'elle le levait dans les airs avant de l'accoter sur sa poitrine. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le lit où sa mère le reposa._

« Tu as une surprise, » _lui annonça la femme._

_Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent d'un coup tandis qu'il se levait sur son lit, trépignant d'avance. Il savait ce que serait sa surprise. Sa mère lui disait toujours la même chose avant de lui présenter une lettre parfois petite, parfois grosse, mais qui venait toujours du même groupe de personne._

_Quand elle lui tendit la lettre en question, Matthias la prit vivement avant de s'asseoir comme le lui avait demandé sa mère. Il parcourut rapidement des yeux la lettre, souriant comme si il était devant une confiserie._

_Il attira ensuite rapidement sa tablette contre lui et où se trouvait crayon et feuille de papier. Il posa soigneusement la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir sur la petite pile qui se trouvait à côté de ses feuilles et commença à écrire la réponse qu'il allait donner à ses correspondants._

**« Bonjour!**

**Je suis très content! J'ai eut mon premier cours et mon professeur m'a dit que j'étais bon pour quelqu'un qui touchait pour la première fois une guitare. Il a aussi dit qu'il lisait dans mes yeux la passion de jouer (on peut vraiment lire ça dans les yeux? Pourtant, quand je me suis regardé dans le miroir il y avait rien…) et qu'avec ça je pourrais aller loin. Ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Vous aussi, on peut lire la passion dans vos yeux?**

**J'ai réussi à apprendre un petit morceau! Mon professeur a dit qu'il était assez simple… mais c'est pas grave. C'est quand même une musique, non? Ma maman l'a enregistré pendant que je jouais. Je vous met le CD dans l'enveloppe, ok?**

**J'ai vu à la télé que vous allez faire un concert dans une ville proche de la mienne. J'aimerais bien y aller, mais je crois pas que ma maman voudrait. Elle dit que c'est parce que aux concerts, il y a trop de monde et je risque de me faire bousculer… c'est peut-être vrai. Je sais pas. Mais c'est pas grave.**

**Quand je serai plus grand, je pourrais peut-être aller à un de vos concerts. J'aimerais bien. Vous allez encore être là quand je vais être grand, hein? Parce que ça me ferait de la peine si je ne pourrais pas vous voir au moins une fois dans un vrai concert…**

**Mais, en attendant, faites de votre mieux! Vous êtes très bon et je vous aimerai toujours, même quand je serai un ange et que j'irai rejoindre papa.**

**Gros bisous**

**_Matt_**** »**

_Le garçon griffonna un petit cœur à la fin de sa lettre. Puis, il se tourna vers sa mère avec la feuille en main. Celle-ci, attendant qu'il ait terminé, lui sourit avant de prendre la lettre. Elle se leva et posa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de quitter la pièce, lui promettant de revenir pour lui raconter une histoire avant qu'il aille se coucher._


End file.
